


Projects for Toxicology

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Toxicology
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiseki no Sedai (ditambah Kagami) mendapat tugas toksikologi yang tidak biasa di tahun pertama kuliah. Tugas itu semakin luar biasa karena anggota kelompoknya yang luar biasa.  Bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan tugas tersebut?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Fanfic project pribadi saya dengan tema: 'Chemistry for fun.' Peringatan di dalam, dan hati-hati gaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projects for Toxicology

Universitas Teiko merupakan salah satu universitas ternama di Jepang. Mahasiswa yang diterima dalam perguruan tinggi tersebut dapat dipastikan adalah mahasiswa yang berprestasi, atau dewi Fortuna yang terlanjur jatuh kasihan saking ketatnya persaingan, tingginya biaya masuk dan tingginya _passing grade_.  

Untuk kehidupan mahasiswa di Universitas Teiko rata-rata sama seperti universitas lainnya. Seperti mahasiswa di jurusan lainnya, mahasiswa tingkat pertama jurusan kimia juga disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kuliah dari berbagai mata kuliah. Berhubung tugasnya diberikan oleh seorang doktor yang memiliki ketertarikan terhadap seni, salah satunya drama.

Karena tugas itulah, Akashi Seijuurou mengumpulkan anak-anak buahnya di perpustakaan Kimia. Di meja bagian Timur, Aomine dan Kagami kompak merengut dengan alasan berbeda—yang satu merengut karena jatah tidur siangnya terganggu dan yang satu lagi kelaparan dan tidak diizinkan ke kantin. Midorima mengecek ponselnya—lebih tepatnya mengecek Oha Asa _mobile version_.

Di meja bagian Barat, Murasakibara mengemil pocky diam-diam (karena di perpustakaan tidak boleh membawa makanan). Kise main tebak-tebakan dengan Kuroko, tapi yang diajak malah menghilang—padahal sebenarnya sedang bergeser dengan jarak dua bangku dari Kise. Hanya Momoi yang mengeluarkan notesnya untuk mencatat hasil diskusi mereka.      

Selain kelompok yang tidak kalah absurd (tentu saja selain dirinya dan Momoi), tugas kuliah mereka pun juga luar biasa untuk mahasiswa tingkat pertama semester dua. Ya, tugasnya bukan dalam bentuk makalah, tetapi dalam bentuk video dan formatnya adalah drama ditambah wawancara dengan narasumber.

Akashi berdeham. "Kita dapat tugas membuat video soal penggunaan merkuri dalam kosmetik, salah satunya kosmetik pemutih dalam bentuk format drama plus wawancara. Untuk itu, aku ingin membagi format video kita menjadi empat sesi.” jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hah, males banget,” celetuk Aomine malas. “kenapa harus dipotong jadi empat sesi?”

"Daiki, kamu mau digunting secara vertikal atau horizontal?"

Aomine bergidik saat bilah gunting Akashi menempel di pipi kanannya. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu lupa satu hal; jika Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuuro sudah mengangkat guntingnya, tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang berani menentangnya—demi keselamatan jiwa.

Akashi memasukkan gunting merah itu ke dalam sakunya, lalu menatap ketiga bawahannya. "Ryouta, Daiki, dan Tetsuya, kalian bertiga berperan dalam drama pembuka sekaligus pewawancara."

Kise langsung heboh mendengar ia mendapat dua peran. Sama berisiknya dengan Aomine yang tengah melayangkan protes keras—namun protesnya tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Akashi. Hanya Kuroko yang tetap berekspresi sewajarnya—maksudnya datar.

"Shintarou, kamu jadi presenternya."

“Boleh saja,” Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya—padahal si kacamata masih bertengger manis di hidungnya, “tapi bukan berarti aku mau melakukannya secara sukarela, _nanodayo_.”

"Satsuki, Atsushi, dan Taiga jadi pihak yang diwawancarai."

Momoi mencatat rapi nama beserta peran anggota kelompoknya, inisiatif dari satu-satunya yang bergender wanita dalam kelompok itu. “Oke, Akashi-kun! Semuanya udah aku catet!”

“Ya selama perannya nggak nista, gue terima deh!” cetus Kagami.

Murasakibara mengangkat tangan. “Aka- _chin_ , aku boleh sambil makan nggak?”

“Boleh saja. Tapi jawabanmu harus terdengar jelas, Atsushi.”

“Terus siapa yang jadi narasumbernya?” tanya Midorima, mengingatkan bagian paling penting dalam video tersebut.

“Oh iya! Narasumbernya kan harus ada satu orang! Kita mau wawancara siapa?”  

Semua terdiam saat Momoi mengingatkan bagian krusial dari drama toksikologi tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, mereka menunggu jawaban dari Akashi. Karena ketua kelompok mereka itu paling sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya.

“Kita tidak perlu mencari narasumber.”

Semua kaget dan mangap berjamaah mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Si ketua angkatan yang terkenal perfeksionis itu menyepelekan bagian paling penting? Kesurupan jin dari gunung mana ketua kelompok mereka itu?

“KENAPA?” tanya mereka kompak—dan heboh.

"Karena aku yang menjadi narasumbernya." jawab Akashi dengan tingkat percaya diri melebihi 100 persen.

"KENAPA HARUS KAMU (ELO)?" protes semuanya (hampir) serempak.

"Karena aku selalu benar."

Tidak ada lagi bantahan dari pihak yang melayangkan protes. Entah karena malas berdebat dengan Akashi atau takut jika ketua angkatan jurusan kimia tersebut tidak hanya melayangkan gunting merah pamungkasnya. Siapa tahu ia punya simpanan katana atau revolver, alih-alih gunting.

Ternyata setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut, ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou adalah salah satu penyumbang terbesar di Universitas Teiko. Jadi Akashi memiliki hak veto untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya—walaupun bertentangan dengan dosen sekalipun. Selain itu, berdasarkan asas “Yang penting tugasnya selesai tepat waktu”, tidak akan ada dosen yang protes soal itu.

_—ternyata uang memang lebih berkuasa dibandingkan kedudukan._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Projects for Toxicology © Eka Kuchiki**

**Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk meluapkan perasaan kurang puas dengan tugas toksikologi kelompok saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Peringatan: Humor gaje, OOC, lebai, AU (anggep aja semua tokoh di sini dari jurusan kimia *digunting*), dan berdasarkan dari pengalaman pribadi.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Slice of Life)**

Keesokan harinya, Akashi meminta ketujuh anak buahnya untuk berkumpul di lantai dasar departemen kimia. Tentu saja untuk mulai mengambil gambar drama mereka. Latar tempat pertama mereka di pinggir lapangan basket.

Untuk bagian pendahuluan video—alias _slice of life_ , Kagami bertindak sebagai kameramen amatiran. Kuroko, Aomine, dan Kise bertindak sebagai aktor amatiran. Sementara Akashi bertindak sebagai sutradara profesional. Tulisan profesi tersebut benar-benar tertulis dalam notulensi, tolong jangan ditanya kenapa bisa terjadi demikian.

Padahal para aktor itu diharuskan untuk berimprovisasi, sementara sutradara cuma mengawasi akting para aktornya. Ternyata itu salah satu bukti bahwa dunia memang kejam.

 _Take one_ , Aomine membuka dialog dramanya. Namun apa daya waktu jadi terbuang sekitar tiga menit untuk mengulang karena Kuroko sempat menghilang (padahal ia sudah duduk di samping Aomine sedari tadi).

"Tetsu, kulit lo putih amat sih? Sering mandi susu ya?"

Kuroko menatap Aomine sedatar-datarnya. “Saya tidak pernah mandi susu. Saya seringnya minum _vanilla shake_.”

Kagami terbahak-bahak di belakang kamera mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang sepintas terdengar seperti penolakan mentah-mentah rayuan gombal Aomine. Yang ditertawakan ingin balas menggeplak si kameramen, namun diurungkan. Gunting Akashi akan siap menyambut Aomine jika berani macam-macam.

"Memangnya Aomine-kun mau mutihin kulit ya?"

"Ya kali! Gue tadi beli kemeja bareng Satsuki di Shibuya. Tapi bukannya bantuin gue milihin kemeja, dia malah nyeret gue ke toko kosmetik terus jadi beli pemutih ini!”

"Coba tanya Kise-kun, dia kan model. Siapa tahu dia sering pakai kosmetik."

Kise langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroko dengan wajah sumingrah. "Kurokocchi manggil aku, _ssu_?"

"Sumpah lo geer amat jadi orang."

"Tapi kan tadi Kurokocchi manggil nama aku!"

“Tapi aku tidak memanggil Kise- _kun_.”

“Tuh, kan! Lo kegeeran sih jadi orang!”

“Kurokocchi sama Aominecchi jahat, _ssu_ …” Kise teraniaya dan pundung di tengah lapangan basket. Beruntung lapangan basket tersebut sedang kosong. Tidak elit jika seorang model bernama Kise Ryouta babak belur karena pundung lapangan basket

“Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, saya punya ide. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita nonton reportase investigasi? Soalnya jam segini sedang membahas penggunaan merkuri dalam kosmetik, khususnya kosmetik pemutih.”

“Tetsu, lo lagi nggak kesambet kan?”

“Tidak, saya baik-baik saja.”

“Kalo gitu, kita nonton di sana aja!” Kise menunjuk ke arah selasar departemen kimia.

“Oke! Kita cabut ke sana!” Aomine merangkul kedua temannya, tapi bahunya jadi turun sebelah karena tinggi Kuroko yang tidak seimbang dengan tingginya dan Kise. Akhirnya—dengan bahu sebelah yang turun, Aomine tetap teguh pendirian berjalan beriringan dengan Kuroko dan Kise menuju selasar departemen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Mengenal Lebih Jauh)**

Aomine mengernyit dahi melihat judul sesi drama kedua. Judul tersebut adalah usulan dari Momoi, jelas patut dipertanyakan kebenarannya.

“Kenapa judulnya nggak ‘Mengenal Lebih Dekat”?”

“Yang kita bahas kan merkuri, masa iya mau dideketin?”

“Ya tapi dimana-mana kan kalau mengenal pastinya bakal jadi lebih dekat!”

Akhirnya kasus perdebatan ‘Jauh’ dan ‘Dekat’ yang ambigu pun berhenti dengan ending menggantung karena sang sutradara sudah mengangkat guntingnya.

Kuroko, Kise dan Aomine langsung duduk di depan selasar departemen kimia—berakting sedang menonton televisi. Midorima berdiri di atas mimbar—yang dipinjam dari masjid fakultas, merapikan kerah kemejanya dan letak kacamatanya (yang sebenarnya tidak melorot). Ia berdeham sekali lalu berakting layaknya presenter kawakan di layar kaca.

_—beruntung ia tidak sedang memakai peci atau pun sorban di kepalanya, gawat jika nanti disangka ustad nyasar._

"Di zaman modern ini, makin banyak produk kosmetik yang disalahgunakan demi meraih keuntungan yang sebesar-besarnya. Untuk mendapatkan kulit putih dalam waktu singkat, beberapa produsen menambahkan merkuri ke dalam produknya, _nanodayo_.”

"Merkuri yang berlambang Hg atau sering disebut air raksa adalah unsur logam berat berbentuk cair, bernomor atom 80 dan bersifat higroskopis," Midorima membalik kertasnya, "merkuri biasanya digunakan sebagai amalgam (penambal gigi) atau sebagai pengisi termometer.”

“Penambahan merkuri dalam kosmetik dapat masuk ke dalam tubuh,” Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, “jika masuk ke dalam tubuh, dapat menyebabkan kelainan pada sistem saraf, kerusakan nefron pada ginjal, hati, bahkan pada kadar yang tinggi dapat menyebabkan kematian. Kasus pencemaran merkuri terbesar yang menyebabkan kematian adalah kasus Minamata di Jepang.”

Sampai saat ini, semua perkataan masih pada alur investigasi logam berat merkuri. Namun yang namanya alur perjalanan, pasti ada celah lain yang menyela masuk. Celah itu adalah, ponsel hijau Midorima bergetar: ada pesan lin* dari Oha Asa Official Lin*.

"Ah! Ternyata menurut Oha-Asa, peruntungan Cancer kali ini cukup baik. Hanya saja berhati-hatilah dalam memilih kosmetik karena zodiak Cancer kulitnya cukup sensitif dengan beberapa jenis kosmetik untuk hari ini." Midorima mengerutkan dahi, "Hmm... berarti aku harus hati-hati, _nanodayo_."

"Buset! Ini acara investigasi atau ramalan Oha-Asa?"

"Midorimacchi nyabotase acara investigasinya ssu!"

"Ini acara apaan sih? Ganti aja presenternya!"

"Jangan teriak, semuanya. Nanti kalian semua dilempar gunting—"

_—adegan selanjutnya disensor karena mengandung kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Apa Kata Mereka)**

Dalam sesi ini, akan ada tiga orang dari pihak mahasiswa dan umum yang dipilih untuk diwawancarai. Karena tidak mau repot-repot mencari orang untuk diwawancarai, yang diwawancarai adalah teman sekelompok. Akashi membuat konsep yang natural sehingga Murasakibara, Kagami, dan Momoi diminta untuk melakukan aktivitas yang yang biasa mereka lakukan sebelum wawancara dimulai.

Murasakibara membuka bungkus _umaibou_ -nya, lalu makan dengan tenang di kantin fakultas. Sorotan _handycam_ dari Midorima ternyata tidak membuatnya canggung. Bahkan sampai Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko datang untuk mewawancarai, ia pun tetap tenang di depan kamera sambil memakan _umaibou_ bungkus keempat.

Kise menyorongkan ponselnya (yang berfungsi ganda sebagai _recorder_ ) "Murasakibaracchi, tau nggak bahaya dari kandungan merkuri dalam kosmetik?"

Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah, alisnya naik satu. "Merkuri itu apa? Merek snack baru ya?"

“Lanjut ke yang lain aja deh!” Aomine yang terlanjur emosi langsung menarik Kise dan Kuroko pergi menjauh.

Murasakibara hanya menatap datar ketiga temannya, lalu berpaling lagi ke bungkusan keripik kentangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami Taiga sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau dia menjadi pihak yang diwawancarai. Tapi saat ketiga tokoh utama datang, ia masih mendrible bola dan baru berhenti setelah diseret paksa oleh Aomine ke pinggir lapangan.

Kuroko langsung menodongkan recorder ke depan Kagami. “Kagami-kun, apa kamu tahu bahaya merkuri dalam kosmetik?”

“Lo salah nanya orang, Kuroko!” tukas Kagami. Ia menunjuk seseorang yang berambut kuning cerah. “Harusnya yang lo tanyain soal ginian mah Kise! Dia kan tukang dandan!”

“Kagamicchi jahat, ssu!” Kise pundung di pinggir lapangan basket sambil membuat lingkaran dengan batang ranting. Tadinya ia berniat pundung di tengah lapangan lagi, tapi diurungkan karena ada tim angkatan tingkat dua yang sedang bermain basket.

“Hah, bilang aja lo nggak bisa jawab, Bakagami!”

Kagami menyeringai. “Kalo elo mah … mau dilumurin krim pemutih sebadan juga nggak bakalan putih!” ledeknya.

Aomine sudah tersulut emosinya dan siap meledak. “Oh, elo ngajak ribut ya. AYO KITA RIBUT DI LAPANGAN!”

“OKE, SIAPA TAKUT!”

Akhirnya tim yang sedang bermain basket malah tercengang dan mendadak jadi supporter setelah melihat aksi ribut Aomine dan Kagami yang tengah tanding _one on one_.

“Kise- _kun_ , apa kita sebaiknya pisahkan mereka?”

“Nggak usah, Kurokocchi. Nanti Akashicchi bakal misahin mereka dengan—“ Iris emas Kise melotot saat sang sutradara menggenggam senjata tajam bersarung di tangan kanannya, "KATANA?"

Aomine dan Kagami langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan berusaha menyadarkan sang sutradara demi keselamatan jiwa mereka.

“AKASHI, JANGAN GILA DONG!” sembur Kagami.

“MASA IYA KITA MAU DITEBAS GARA-GARA NG DOANG?“ lanjut Aomine.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahi. “Siapa yang mau menebas kalian?” tanyanya bingung.

Alis bercabang Kagami naik sebelah. “Terus itu katana buat apa?” tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke katana Akashi.

“Buat menggertak kalian jika gunting sudah tidak mempan mengancam kalian,” jawab sang sutradara kalem. “sebenarnya katana itu _lucky item_ punya Shintarou.”

Sayangnya si kameraman berambut hijau itu sudah menghilang di depan mata. Tentu saja ia kabur demi keselamatan jiwa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berhasil menemukan Midorima—yang berkamuflase di balik semak-semak, drama pun dimulai kembali. Di selasar departemen, Momoi Satsuki sedang melihat ponselnya—lebih tepatnya, melihat _screenlock_ dengan foto Kuroko yang sedang membaca novel. Entah bagaimana caranya Momoi mendapatkan foto Kuroko—yang jangankan dipotret, hawa keberadaannya saja sulit dideteksi.

_‘Ah, nanti diwawancara sama Tetsu-kun! Kyaaa~ nanti aku bakal jawab apa ya?’_

“Satsuki, lo tau bahaya merkuri dalam kosmetik nggak?”

Bunga-bunga imajiner di sekeliling Momoi langsung layu.

“Merkuri dalam kosmetik … Itu bukannya bisa bikin kulit iritasi ya?”

Aomine dan Kise bernapas lega. Ternyata masih ada orang yang berakting menerima wawancara mereka secara waras.

"Menurut Momoi- _san_ , kenapa merkuri bisa membuat kulit iritasi?"

"Wah, aku kurang tau, Tetsu- _kun_!" jawab Momoi bersemangat—berbanding terbalik saat ia ditanya oleh Aomine. “tapi kalo mau tes kosmetik itu berbahaya atau nggak biasanya dicoba diolesin dulu di belakang telinga. Tungguin sampe tiga hari, kalo kulitnya iritasi berarti kosmetiknya nggak bagus! Mending cobain aja ke Aomine-kun!”

“Hah? Napa gue yang harus nyoba—“

“Ini krim pemutihnya.” Kuroko memberikan satu krim pemutih berlabel Tj*f*k

“KENAPA KRIMNYA BISA ADA DI ELO, TETSU?”

“Bentar, itu pemutihnya Aominecchi?” Kise meneliti label krim pemutih yang dipegang Kuroko, lalu mendesah kecewa, “Ini sih bukan buat mutihin kulit! Ini mah _skinfood_ _ssu_!”

Kini terbongkarlah salah satu kelebihan (atau aib) Kise.Ternyata selain pintar main basket dan menarik hati gadis, pemuda berambut kuning emas itu juga tahu soal kosmetik.

“Hah? Aomine- _kun_ salah bawa kosmetiknya! Gimana sih?” omel Momoi.

“Mana gue tau! Elo belinya sepaket sih! Mana labelnya sama semua!”

“Yah kalo salah bawa kayak gitu sih mau sampe lebaran ular nggak bakal putih-putih kulitnya Aominecchi.”

“DIEM LO SEMUA!” bentak Aomine. Ia pun menghampiri sang sutradara.

“Akashi, ini sebenernya drama buat tugas toksikologi apa drama buat ngebuli gue sih?”

“Dua-duanya, Daiki,” jawab Akashi kalem. “kalau kamu keberatan dengan drama ini, aku punya katana di sana.”

“Lo mau nebas gue?”

“Bukan, kamu harakiri sendiri dengan katana itu.”

Aomine mulai meratapi nasib mengapa dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam kelompok yang ketuanya sinting dan otoriter seperti Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Apa Kata Ahli)**

Ini sesi terakhir dari drama toksikologi. Akashi memilih ruang pengurus departemen kimia yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada orang.

Akashi Seijuuro duduk di kursi dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja. Sebuah gunting diletakkan tidak jauh dari tangan kanannya—ia perlu senjata untuk membungkam pertanyaan yang menyimpang dari topik. Dengan pose layaknya ahli toksikologi berwibawa dan tentu saja selalu benar (walaupun sebenarnya semua orang terpaksa menyetujuinya), pemuda berambut merah itu siap membabat habis pertanyaan.

_—atau lebih tepatnya membabat habis orang yang memberikan pertanyaan yang menyimpang._

Kuroko masuk terlebih dahulu, disusul dengan Kise dan Aomine. Semua gambar sesi wawancara diambil oleh Midorima dari samping, sehingga terlihat wajah ketiga pewawancara dan narasumber (jadi-jadian) itu. Setelah mengutarakan tujuan pewawancara, pertanyaan pertama dilempar dari Kuroko.

"Akashi- _kun_ , dampak apa yang timbul jika kita memakai kosmetik bermerkuri?"           

"Merkurinya akan terserap dalam tubuh dan masuk ke dalam aliran darah. Jika neuron sudah terkena merkuri, maka cabang dendrite pun mengecil sehingga terjadinya gangguan transfer antara sistem saraf dan otak. Kalau sudah keracunan tingkat akut, bisa mengakibatkan kematian."

Ketiga pewawancara sekaligus kameraman mengagumi dalam hati saat mendengar jawaban detil Akashi. Dalam bayangan mereka, ketua kelompok mereka sudah siap menggantikan posisi dosen toksikologi mereka.

Kali ini Kise yang bertanya (setelah sadar dari khayalannya tentang Akashi). "Bagaimana cara membedakan kosmetik bermerkuri dengan kosmetik tanpa merkuri?"

"Cara yang paling akurat adalah melakukan uji di laboratorium. Salah satunya melakukan uji kandungan merkuri dengan instrumen _Atomic Adsorption Spectrometry_ alias AAS."

"Nggak ada cara lain yang lebih praktis, Akashicchi?"

"Ada. Cara lain yang paling mudah mendeteksi kosmetik bermerkuri adalah mengoleskan kosmetik tersebut ke tubuh Daiki," jawab Akashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "kalau kulitnya menjadi merah terbakar atau tiba-tiba dia tremor (kejang-kejang), berarti kosmetik tersebut mengandung merkuri atau bahan berbahaya lainnya."

"KENAPA MUSTI GUE SIH YANG JADI KORBAN?"

“Sabar, Aomine- _kun_.”

“Iya, yang sabar Aominecchi! Daripada dilempar gunting sama Akashicchi…”

“Lagipula sebentar lagi durasinya akan habis, _nanodayo_.”

Disuruh menyerah oleh ketiga pihak, Aomine hanya bisa menghela napas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan rapalan dalam hati _. ‘Sabar, sabar. Orang sabar dan ganteng disayang Tuhan…’_

_—tapi sampai detik ini, doa Aomine masih ditahan oleh Tuhan karena dosanya terlalu banyak._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Slice of Life—lagi)**

_“Semua yang diawali dengan drama, harus ditutup oleh drama.”_

Pernyataan Akashi yang diucapkan sebelum drama penutup dimulai membuat Aomine dan Kise kompak melayangkan protes. Tapi protes tinggalah protes karena pada akhirnya keputusan jatuh di tangan ketua kelompok yang otoriter itu.

“Jadi intinya, kita harus hati-hati milih kosmetik pemutih. Kalo bisa, pilih kosmetik yang udah ada sertifikasi dari badan kesehatan.”

“Bener banget, Aominecchi! Kayaknya kamu udah _expert_ banget soal kosmetik _ssu_!”

“Bisa aja lo, Kise!” Aomine menepuk punggung Kise yang sedang mengetik sms sampai pemuda berambut pirang itu hampir jatuh ke depan dari tempat duduknya.

“Pelan-dikit dong, Aominecchi!” protes Kise. “Nanti kalo hapeku rusak terus nggak bisa balas pesan penggemarku bagaimana?”

Aomine hanya memasang cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai tersadar dan mencari ada seseorang yang hilang di antara mereka berdua.

“ _By the way_ , di mana Tetsu?”

“Oh iya! Kurokocchi di mana _ssu_?” Kise ikut menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari Kuroko.

“Saya di sini…” Tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul di tengah Kise dan Aomine dan sukses membuat dua orang tersebut hampir meninggal karena serangan jantung.

“Lo bisa nggak sih muncul nggak kayak hantu?” sembur Aomine kesal.

“Tapi dari tadi saya di sini.” balas Kuroko (tetap) dengan wajah datarnya.

“Buruan ditutup deh, Kise!” Aomine menyikut Kise yang sibuk membalas ratusan sms dari fangirl-nya.

“Oke, jadi buat yang nonton drama ini harus lebih cermat membeli kosmetik! Jangan mudah tergiur sama pemutih yang bisa mutihin kulit kayak Aominecchi dalam waktu tiga hari—“

“Kenapa lo pake gue lagi sebagai contoh sih?” Aomine ingin mencekik Kise, tapi mengurungkan niat karena takut drama _slice of life_ ini berubah genre menjadi _thiller_.

“ _Take one_ selesai!” seru Akashi.

“Akhirnya selesai juga pembulian gue~”

Aomine langsung tiduran di selasar departemen kimia, Kuroko terbaring lemas di samping Aomine, sementara Kise menghampiri sang sutradara.

“Akashicchi, ini udah selesai kan? Gimana aktingku? Bagus kan ssu?” berondongnya.

“Siapa yang bilang ini sudah selesai?”

“Hah? Emangnya masih ada lagi?” sahut Kise dan yang lainnya.

“Ini baru latihan awal, dan kalian masih membuat banyak kesalahan. Kita masih punya waktu dua minggu lagi. Jadi paling tidak ada waktu latihan sekitar lima kali lagi.”

Kali ini katana milik Midorima benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk _harakiri_ , terutama bagi anggota kelompok yang sudah tidak tahan dengan jalan pikiran ketua kelompok seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

**.**

**[Selesai?]**

**.**

* * *

**(Omake)**

Hasil berlatih selama dua minggu ternyata berbuah manis. Dosen mereka memberikan nilai tertinggi untuk kelompok Akashi dan kawan-kawan. Ditambah lagi Aomine mendapat penghargaan sebagai pemeran terbaik (dan teraniaya).

“Sudah kubilang kan? Aku selalu benar.” Akashi menepuk dada bangga.

“Dan tentu saja kejam.”

“Bilang sekali lagi aku akan benar-benar menebasmu, Daiki.” Tangan Akashi mengambil katana dan kali ini Aomine langsung diam seribu bahasa.

“Oh iya, Akashi. Tadi Azuma-sensei(*) bilang apa?” tanya Midorima.

“Dia minta kita untuk membuat dua drama untuk _project_ di sebuah _channel_ televisi swasta. Masing-masing dari kita dibayar dua puluh ribu yen.”

Mata anggota kiseki no sedai pun berbinar. Uang itu lebih dari cukup sebagai uang saku selama dua bulan. Apalagi sebagian besar dari mereka tinggal di asrama.

Akashi menatapa lurus Murasakibara yang sibuk dengan pocky-nya. “Oh ya. Kali ini kamu yang jadi tokoh utamanya, Atsushi.”

“Tapi tugasku sama kayak drama sebelumnya kan?” tanya si pemuda berambut ungu itu.

Akashi menggeleng mantap. Murasakibara langsung membuang muka.

Momoi mengernyit heran. “Memangnya kita dikasih topik apaan? Kok Mukkun yang jadi pemeran utamanya?”

“Tentang zat aditif pada makanan.”

“Pantesan.”

Keesokan harinya, anggota kiseki no sedai harap-harap cemas dan mulai berdoa kepada Tuhan: Semoga Akashi Seijuurou mulai luluh hatinya setelah menerima tawaran dua drama tersebut.

**.**

**[Selesai dengan tidak elitnya]**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> Hahahaha~ fanfic ini udah lama banget sebenernya. Di semester lalu, saya ambil mata kuliah toksikologi dan sebagai pengganti UAS-nya disuruh bikin video kayak gitu… Saya kurang puas sih sama videonya, soalnya dibuatnya buru-buru banget. Dan sebagai pelampiasannya… jadilah fanfic gaje ini! 
> 
> Saya ada rencana buat bikin dua fanfic kayak begini tapi temanya beda. Tentang penggunaan timbal (Pb) pada cat mainan dan zat aditif pada makanan. Tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ya~ XD 
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah baca, semoga isi kontennya bermanfaat. Berminat review? :3
> 
> Notes: (*) bener nggak sih kalau dosen di Jepang dipanggilnya ‘sensei’ juga? Kalau saya salah tolong diralat ya~ ;)


End file.
